


A Dangerous Secret

by Ashenflight



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Forbidden Love, RiverClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashenflight/pseuds/Ashenflight
Summary: For quite a while, Mistyfoot has had a secret.  A secret with the power to destroy her reputation in RiverClan.  She is in love with a ThunderClan cat.  Can the RiverClan deputy really balance her relationship with Firestar along with her duties to her Clan?
Relationships: Firestar/Mistyfoot (Warriors)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

A paw poked Mistyfoot in the side. She lifted her head to see her brother, Stonefur, standing over her. His pelt was lit with stars and his amber gaze reflected the knowlage a StarClan cat carried. He looked well-fed and his pelt was shiny, and he was strong and healthy looking, the opposite of how he'd been when Blackfoot had killed him. Since her brother's death, she'd wanted Tigerstar, Blackfoot, and Leopardstar dead. They were the cats who'd caused him to die, and made Mistyfoot flee to ThunderClan. But in her time there, she'd discovered something special. . . Something better than Blackclaw; a tom who'd treat her right. A cat more handsome and kind than any she'd ever imagined, kind of like Stonefur. His name was Firestar, ThunderClan's leader. He'd shown Mistyfoot around the territory, watched sunsets over the river with her, and dispite the disputes over Sunningrocks, they'd spent hours there, laying side by side and watching the clouds. Fireheart had a busy schedule, but when he wasn't on patrol or helping his cats, he was showing Mistyfoot how amazing life could be. He seemed to know everything about her, and what she liked.

But Mistyfoot had to go home to RiverClan, and she did, and for moons, she and Fireheart went back to being friends, and nothing more. But now that Tigerstar and Scourge were dead, and Leopardstar had chosen Mistyfoot as deputy after her brother's death, there still felt like something was missing. Blackstar never apologised to her for killing her brother, but it wasn't that.

"Mistyfoot," Stonefur meowed.

Mistyfoot looked up at her brother. She could see the half-ThunderClan in his build so well now, maybe because she knew they were half-Clan. "Stonefur!" she purred. "It's so good to see you! What's it like in StarClan?"

"It's nice. Bluestar's here with me, and so is Oakheart, and Mosskit," Stonefur mewed. "How have you been, Mistyfoot?"

"Okay. It's been a little weird in RiverClan, trying to recover from Tigerstar and Leopardstar's allegience. Every cat still looks at me weird, now that they know I'm half-Clan. They'd never disrespect you though, Stonefur. You were a loyal and powerful deputy, and they'll never forget."

Stonefur stepped aside. Bluestar, ThunderClan's leader before Firestar, and Mistyfoot and Stonefur's mother, padded up to her. "Hello, my daughter."

"Hello, mother," she meowed. It felt awkward to speak to Bluestar after knowing that they'd been given up to Graypool by her. "What brings you here too?"

"I came to warn you, Mistyfoot. Don't make the mistake I did when I was young." She sighed. "It was a miracle to have you kits, and Mosskit, but being with Oakheart . . . it shouldn't have happened. It cost Mosskit and Stonefur's lives, and almost yours, Mistyfoot. Stay with Blackclaw, even if he doesn't love you, or pay attention to you. I know how you feel about Firestar, and I saw the time you spent together. . ." Bluestar looked worried. "You may already be going down the same path. I saw what you and Firestar did. . . Don't do what I did, Mistyfoot. Keep your kits by your side, no deputy rank or leadership is worth them. I regret giving you up, but I did it to save my Clan."

Mistyfoor felt offended. "Are you suggesting that I would take Firestar, the _ThunderClan_ leader, and former kittypet, as my mate?" she hissed.

Bluestar gazed at her steadily. "Be careful, Mistyfoot." And with that, she turned and padded away.

Mistyfoot looked at Stonefur, who also looked worried for her. "Goodbye for now, Mistyfoot," he meowed before she spiralled away, waking up in her nest.


	2. Chapter 2

Mistyfoot walked along the border with ThunderClan. She looked over the border hopefully, wondering if Firestar would be there. As she neared Sunningrocks, she caught sight of a ginger pelt. "Firestar!" she called to the cat.

The cat jumped. Mistyfoot was startled when she noticed it was too dark to be him. It was a kit she'd somehow mistaken for ThunderClan's leader.

"RiverClan!" the kit squeaked. She turned to face Mistyfoot. Mistyfoot was shocked by the shade of green her eyes were. _She looks like a fluffy version of Firestar._

"I'm not going to hurt you," Mistyfoot whispered.

Another kit, a pale brown tabby she-kit, came from behind one of the Sunningrocks. Her gold-amber gaze was worryful as she looked at Mistyfoot. "Don't tell ThunderClan we're here."

The bolder kit bristled. "Hiyah!" she squeaked, launching herself forward and landing on Mistyfoot's back. Mistyfoot tried to get the crazy she-kit off, but she just clung to her pelt like a burr. "You're not getting away from me, RiverClan! Sunningrocks is ours!"

Mistyfoot ignored the kit on her back. "What's your name?" she asked the other kit.

"I'm Leafkit," she mewed quietly. "That's my sister, Squirrelkit. We got away from camp. I told Squirrelkit it was a bad idea but she didn't listen!"

Mistyfoot looked at Leafkit. "You must be Firestar's kits." She felt her heart sink. Who's your mother?"

Leafkit nodded. "Firestar's our dad. Sandstorm's our mom."

"That's why we're the best kits ever!" Squirrelkit hissed.

"I thought I'd recognised his eyes in Squirrelkit. She's like Sandstorm," Mistyfoot meowed.

Leafkit nodded. Suddenly, the kit froze. "Badger," she whispered.

Mistyfoot turned toward the scent. "Badger?" She unsheathed her claws and slid Squirrelkit off.

"I'll fight too!" Squirrelkit chirped.

"No, stay back," Mistyfoot warned. "This badger could kill you with a single swipe. It could kill a warrior in one bite."

Leafkit and Squirrelkit suddenly looked terrified when they saw the actual badger. Mistyfoot held her ground, staning defensively in front of the kits. _I'm going to die fighting this badger. Ihope Leafkit and Squirrelkit get away._

The badger roared and swiped at her, but she dodged it. She leapt onto its back and dug her claws in as deep as she could, ripping the flesh on its back. The badger snarled and tried to reach her, but it couldn't. Mistyfoot was shaking from the anxiety that it would grab her, and tear her to pieces right in front of Firestar's kits, and kill them next. It would tear the little kits apart and eat them alive. _I'll die before I let that happen._ She bit the back of the badger's neck as hard as she could. The badger roared and flung her off, then charged at her. She bunched her muscles, ready to spring. She leapt again, landing on its back again and clawing its eyes.

A ginger shape bounded toward her. Mistyfoot could barely believe what she was seeing. It was Firestar, just in time to save her and the kits. "Firestar!" she meowed.

"Firestar!" the kits squeaked at the same time, which got the badger's attention.

Firestar leapt at the badger clawing its face. With Mistyfoot and Firestar working together, the badger ran away, limping. He turned to Mistyfoot, his green gaze sparkling. "Thank you for saving my kits, Mistyfoot."

"They're sweet," Mistyfoot meowed. She felt a pang of jealousy at the fact that Sandstorm got to have his kits instead of her.

Firestar nodded. "They're a pawful though. Sandstorm was worried sick about them. If you didn't come across them, that badger would've got them. I'll make sure ThunderClan knows who saved them." Mistyfoot could swear she saw a flash of longing in his brilliant green eyes.

Firestar hearded the kits near him. "If you'd like, you could come back to camp with me for a bit."

"Okay," Mistyfoot meowed. She looked at Squirrelkit and Leafkit. For a moment, Leafkit reminded her of Tigerstar, and his son, Brambleclaw. _She's too pale of a colour,_ Mistyfoot thought. She looked at Firestar again. _Maybe one day we'll have kits too. . ._


End file.
